Maktub
by TheLoveWritter
Summary: Maktub, the verb Kitab's past participle. It's a characteristic expression for Muslim fatalism. Maktub means "was written"; or rather, "had to happen".
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

JJ gently placed her hands on her belly, trying to feel her son's kicks. She was pregnant for 8 months now, and as she poured herself a glass of milk, all she could think was that she loved her husband and wanted to live with him for the rest of her life.

The past few months had meant a lot, not only for her, but for everyone around her. While thinking about it, JJ sat on the couch and turned on the television. Instead of watching, she concentrated herself on the photo that was on the shelf. Her wedding's photo, where she and her husband smiled widely. She felt joy flood her heart to think that in just one month there would be new pictures around the house, many toys scattered on the floor and a lot of nights without sleep. And all this would be caused by one person. A new family member.

A baby.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad english. All mistakes are my own.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like it. (:**

**Chapter 1.**

_**1 year ago.**_

JJ sighed as she finished her paperwork. It was late, and everyone was gone. Everyone but Hotch.

JJ felt a smile spread on his face while she looked at Henry's photo on her desk. But the smile soon fell when she looked at Will's face. Her relationship with him was over, they were divorcing. Just like Hotch and Haley had done just a few months ago.

"You don't seem unhappy in this picture."

JJ jumped startled to hear Hotch's voice coming up behind her. She turned and faced with Hotch, who was offering a sympathetic look, as if he knew what she felt. JJ quickly corrected herself mentally: _He knew exactly how she felt._

She sighed slowly. "We have never been unhappy. We just don't work anymore." She blushed as she realized she was talking about her love life openly with Hotch. He nodded, smiled and pointed to the door. "I was going to have a drink. Will you follow me?"

She smiled back, and before she could even think, she answered.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"So...You and Will are going to divorce, huh?" Hotch asked. JJ barely heard, the music at the bar was loud. She nodded, and before she could stop herself, she smiled politely and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just like you and Haley."

They were at the bar for at least two hours. They had talked about a lot of things, until it began to treat about love. "Sometimes I wonder how it got to this point. I mean, what is the biggest reason for divorce? People don't love each other anymore?" JJ didn't feel strange to share that with Hotch, in part by the doses that she had previously taken. She probably wouldn't remember it the next day, but they were talking so openly about love that did hurt.

"Love? I don't know. It's kind of paranoid. Seems like a thing to drive us crazy." Hotch said, and JJ watched him closely, looking for any sign of joke. "You don't love her anymore?" She risked.

"I loved her for a long time." He said as he stood up. "Now, though, I love someone else. Someone who will never love me the same way."

JJ felt a shock wave through her body. Hotch had just confessed to her that he was in love? It sounded strange. _But by whom he was in love?_ The shock quickly faded from her body and was replaced by sadness. That was it. He was in love with someone else.

For months, she had developed a crush on Hotch. But, at first, she thought it was temporary and wouldn't last. Two weeks ago, however, she had received confirmation that she truly loved Hotch, when he put his hand on her shoulder and she felt a spark through her body. And now she had finally gained enough courage to tell Will and end their marriage. And Will understood.

"And who is the lucky woman?" She asked teasingly.

But, of course, she didn't expect what was about to happen. Hotch sighed and smiled. "Lucky? I don't know. But it's you." Before she could say anything, Hotch pulled her towards him and kissed her.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the bad english. All mistakes are my own. I don't own Criminal Minds. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

When JJ woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room. It was easy to notice. Her room had a light shade of green, while this was a strong red tone.

The second thing she noticed was that her head hurt too much. She put her hand on her head, trying to find something familiar in that room. Finding nothing, she decided to get up and walk around the house. Fatal error.

When she tried to get up, was greeted by a large dizziness and bumped into the table that was beside the bed. There was a loud bang, which made her look around the room again, just to make sure no one had heard.

That's when she noticed a third thing. Or rather, a person. Aaron Hotchner. Sleeping. Under the sheets. In the same bed as her.

* * *

Morgan poured himself a cup of coffee and returned to his desk. The silence in the office was near death, and he decided to break it.

"Prentiss?" When she looked back at him and nodded, showing that she was paying attention, he continued. "Did you saw Hotch or JJ today?"

Emily looked around, searching for JJ, realizing for the first time that her friend wasn't there yet. When she didn't found her, Prentiss looked toward to Hotch's office and realized that the light was off.

"No, I didn't saw them today." She said, confused. Suddenly, she had an idea. She turned to Morgan before leaving. "I'll ask Garcia if she knows something about them. They're never late."

Morgan nodded and Emily ran toward Garcia's office.

* * *

JJ put both hands on her head. _No. This can't be happening. It's not real. It's just a dream._

Seriously, JJ. You would never sleep with your boss. Right?

She came to the conclusion that yes. Maybe, just maybe, she would have slept with Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

"Hey, Garcia." Emily said when she arrived at the office. Penelope looked at her intently, waiting for an order. "Hey, Em. What do you need?" She smiled.

"I need a big favor." Emily replied. Garcia's face was quickly closed with Emily's voice. "Don't worry, Garcia. It's not a bad thing." _At least for now. What if something happened to them?_

"Oh, okay. You scared me, Emily. That wasn't cool. But that's okay." She said, turning to the computer. "What do you need?"

Emily sighed. "First, I just want to know if you saw Hotch or JJ this morning." Garcia quickly responded, without hesitation. "No. I haven't seen them since last night. I left before them." Starting to worry, she asked: "Do you think something happened?"

Emily was thoughtful, trying to answer. "I don't think so. I just think they're late. I'll try to call them, okay?"

Garcia nodded and Emily left the room.

* * *

Hotch woke up with a loud noise, and opened his eyes after a while, trying to calm his headache.

When he looked at his side, Hotch realized that the clock that stood on the table beside the bed was on the floor. When he looked up, he got surprised when saw JJ standing beside the bed. Almost totally naked, covered only by a sheet.

She stared at him, confused and at the same time with a funny look. As if she didn't regret what they had done. Whatever was that.

And then he stared back, returning her the funny look, but not confusing. Showing that even that he didn't know what she was thinking, he didn't regret too.

* * *

**Hey! How was this chapter? Good, bad? Let me know. Again, I'm sorry for bad english. You'll probably read this in every chapter. (:**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. Unfortunately.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 3.**

JJ was the first to speak, breaking the silence that enveloped them. "Hotch." He nodded, showing that he heard, but remained silent. "Do you remember last night?"

Hotch disagreed, shaking his head. "No." But then he gave a playful smile and stared her for a few seconds. "But I think I have some ideas."

They laughed, both of them relieved to see that the other didn't regret. But JJ quickly became serious again and grabbed the sheet harder against her skin. "We need to talk about it." Hotch's smile faded and he also got serious. Seeing that she had his attention, JJ continued. "Look, let's pretend it never happened, okay? We were both drunk and did things we shouldn't have did. It's better forget it and move on."

Hotch stared at her in utter shock. "Do you regret it?" JJ blushed, but answered honestly. "I can't say that I regret, because I don't. But it was wrong of my part - wrong of _our_ part, she completed on her mind - do it when I don't even divorced Will yet."

Hotch nodded, still in shock, but then remembered something. "We weren't drunk."

JJ continued standing in the same place, with a sad smile on her lips. "Let's pretend that we were, okay?"

* * *

"MORGAN!" Derek heard Garcia scream his name from her office. Startled, he quickly ran to there and found her sitting there, biting her nails.

"Are you okay, Baby Girl?" When she nodded, he continued. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking him in the eyes. "Derek, I'm worried. Hotch and JJ didn't arrive yet. They're two hours late. Both don't answer the phone and... Did I said I'm worried?" She continued biting her nails as she spoke quickly.

"First of all, Baby Girl, stop biting your nails, okay?" When she did and expected him to continue, he sighed. "Look, I'm also worried. But, maybe, they're just late. Yesterday they were the last to leave, they must be very tired." Garcia sighed too. "Let's do this, okay? If they take too long to arrive, we track their phones. Let's give them time, ok?"

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

A few minutes later, when Morgan returned to his desk, he found Emily waiting with an impatient look leaning on his desk. He smiled quickly noting that his paperwork was done.

"Ho! Someone's in a good mood!" He shouted happily. She continued to stare at him with an amused look in her eyes. "Or not." He completed.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about JJ and Hotch, but you spend years and years in Garcia's office." She said dramatically.

He raised his eyebrow, looking at his watch. "But it was only twenty minutes." She looked at him as if to say:_ Did you see what I said? It was long. _"In fact, you could have just gone there." He said, confused.

"But of course I could. But I didn't want to." He stared at her, waiting for answers. When she didn't gave him, he asked: "Okay, now I don't understand. You wanted to see me, but you didn't want to go there..."

"You know, I don't like to interrupt romantic climates. In college, I hated to be sailing." She added, as if in a distant time. It was Morgan who broke the silence that followed. "Romantic climates?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course!" She said, as if it were obvious. "When you will ask her to marry you?" She asked.

He breathed in shock, staring at her. "How did you know?" Emily smiled, uncrossing her arms. "You're not a person that is hard to see through. And I think the whole team knows that you two have been dating for months, you no longer need to hide. Either try to hide." She said playfully. "We even got a little upset when we realized that you wouldn't tell us."

"But how so?" He asked, still confused. "How did you find out?"

"Morgan ..." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Like I said, it's easy to see through you. And even that you guys are generally affectionate with one another, the affection increased from a few months here." She laughed and added: "And, by the way, you have several pictures of rings in your drawer. Sorry, I didn't mean to find it, but I was looking for a pen."

He smiled, still in shock. "I still can't believe."

"It's easy, Morgan." She laughed again. "You work with the best profilers in the world. Did you thought they wouldn't notice?"

And Morgan couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"JJ, I'm sorry, but I can't pretend that this all was a mistake and forget it." Hotch said, offended. Intentionally, his voice was rising.

"Hotch, we can't continue with it. We have to stop here and forget this ever happened." JJ said, almost shouting. "This should never have happened!"

"But I won't forget it! I wasn't drunk, I knew what I was doing! I was doing it because I love you and, at the time, you seemed to love me too!" Hotch yelled, getting up from bed.

JJ stood in shock, but soon recovered. "No, you don't! You did it because you're still recovering from your divorce! And I did it because I'm also getting divorced! We found comfort in each other, but it was just that!"

"You don't understand, JJ." Hotch said, running his hands through his hair. "I meant what I said. I love you, and I want to stay with you." And part of JJ also wanted to scream: _I love you too!_

"We won't work. I know that. Even that I want to be close of you all the time and I love you too much, we won't work. We are completely different, and even that in some cases this is good, in our is not. You don't even believe in love. You proved it when you said that love was paranoid, something that drives us crazy. That's why we won't work. I believe in love at first sight and in eternal love, I do everything to not lose hope in love. But, this time, I think I lost, and I don't know if I can go back." She said quickly.

And then he whispered, using his voice cold and sharp, but at the same time sweet and gentle that she knew so well:

"I know it's hard, I never thought it was easy. But I wanna be with you, I wanna be by your side forever and I want you by my side as well. Please, don't give up on me. I know I'm hard to bear, I'm not an easy person, but I love you. For you I believe in love at first sight and in eternal love, because that's what I feel for you. Do you remember when I said that love drives us crazy and paranoid? I didn't lied, and I won't go back on my word. Love really drives us crazy, but I'd love to be crazy with you."

* * *

**Tun dum tun dum! And the fights begin! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. I will appreciate your opinion! (:**

**I'm sorry for the bad english (again...), and I don't own Criminal Minds.**


End file.
